Unofficial games
There is 1 unofficial game related to Scrap Clicker 2 and Schrott Games' other games as of October 2019. Scrap II Fanmade |operating_systems=Android }} Scrap II Fanmade is the first and so far only unofficial game, released on the 22. August 2019. It was made in HTML and JavaScript. It is based on Scrap Clicker 2 and many things are similar, but many others aren't. The first 289 barrels are the same, from 290 on they're community submissions. Magnets and magnet upgrades also exist, but just like the scrap upgrades they're totally different. One big difference is that numbers go up much faster and much further. Scrap upgrades There are two Scrap upgrades: *Better Barrels **Works like the Better Barrels from Scrap Clicker 2, for every level the barrels spawn one tier higher. **Official Description: "Barrels Spawn 1 Tier higher". Max. level: 2000 **Price Formula: 25000 * 4 ^ level (Costs go up by 100% every tenth level from 30 on and every fifth level from level 55 on) ***after a certain amount of levels (500 and 1250) the price increases even faster *Faster Barrels **Makes barrel spawn faster. The effect of the first level is much higher than the effect of later levels **Official Description: "Barrels spawn faster". Max. level: None **Price Formula: 10000 * 5 ^level (25^level from level 25 on and 125^level from level 100 on) **Effect: 2.5s / (1 + 0.1 * level) Magnet upgrades There are three magnet upgrades: *Increase Scrap Production *Get more Golden Scrap *Increase the Chance to get Magnets by merging (Max. 5%) Golden Scrap upgrades *Get more Scrap per Level *Earn more Magnets **For the first 40 Levels, the increase is linear, but after that, it gets exponential Options There are more options than in Scrap Clicker 2. *Toggle Barrel Shadows *Cache some Barrel Images *Barrel Quality *Number format **Normal, **Short Normal (very similar to the standard notation in Scrap 2), **Engineering and Scientific **Latin, Greek and Cyrillic Letters **Emoji *Double Click Barrels to remove them *Reset Confirmation *Import / Export Milestones There are 15 Milestones to keep players motivated: #Starting Out: 1000 Scrap #Time to Retire!: 1e15 Scrap #Doubled Scrap: 100 GS #More Upgrade Power!: Buy a GS upgrade #Septillionaire: 1e24 Scrap #Apollo 21: Unlock solar system #Palace of Gold: 1e6 GS #RPG: 1e93 Scrap #Best Barrels: BB level 200 #Magnetism: 50000 Magnets #Apollo 23: Unlock Mars #Reinforcements: 1e153 Scrap #Best Barrels II: BB level 300 #Megnetism II: 1000000 Magnets #Infinity: 2^1024 / ~1.8e308 Scrap Solar System The Solar System is a big feature in this game that doesn't exist in any other Scrap games and was the first leak of the game. It is unlocked by Upgrading the "More Scrap" Golden Scrap Upgrade to Level 8. You initially start with Sun, Mercury, Venus and Earth. All other Planets have to be unlocked by Upgrading Earth. *Sun: More Scrap *Mercury: Higher GS Boost *Venus: Higher chance for doubled barrels (Up to 50%) *Earth: New things (Max buy, more planets) *Mars: Falling magnets *Jupiter: Cheaper Magnet Upgrades *Saturn: faster Auto Merge *Uranus: Higher Scrap Boost from Merge Mastery *Neptune: Passive Magnet Income Updates *1.1 - Merge Quests, Milestones *1.2 - Better Barrels to level 300 (?), better performance, Merge Quest balancing *1.2.3 - new notation (greek), better performance *1.3 - better UI, Emoji notation, +200 Better Barrels Level, Merge Mastery, falling Magnets *1.4 - more UI improvements, +500 Better Barrels Levels, Bricks, Auto Merging *1.5 - +1000 Better Barrels Levels, new Achievements System, Tires and Tire Upgrades Trivia *It contains a link to the original game. *The game does not have an own channel on the official discord server, but it can be discussed in #general or cook1ee's Server. *There is no Faster Barrels Ad event, but it is possible to reach that speed when the Faster Barrels level is very high. Category:Game Category:Unofficial